Hauner
The huge continent of Hauner is dominated by the Hobgoblin kingdoms and the various lands under their thrall. It is naturally splintered into three tenuously connected subcontinents, Ostenhauner, Westlichhaunter and Nordenhauner. Nordenhauner connects to Heligastenen over the north pole, though the two lands are generally treated as separate continents. By the same measure, Nordenhauner also connects to Sarvoda across the north pole, though the desolate subcontinent is thought of as apart from the goblin-dominated supercontinent. Sentient Species The supercontinent is mainly known as the home to goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears. However, it is also home to lizardfolk, serpentfolk, kobolds, giants and naga. All manner of dragons inhabit Hauner as well, and given the immense size and ruggedness of the continent, there are many unexplored tracts that the hobgoblin empires have not yet extended their influence to. There are constant rumors of drow camps hidden in Hauner. Cultures Slavery Hobbits are often seen in Hauner, almost always as slaves used for tasks requiring a lighter touch than most goblins are capable of. Prior to the militant expansion of the Zyklon Protektorat, about 150 years ago, there was a thriving hobbit community on the southern coast. Though the hobbits and their gnomish allies put up a decades-long insurgency campaign against the hobgoblins, the free community has long since been stamped out, and almost all surviving hobbits on Hauner are the product of at least four generations of slavery. The gnomes enslaved by the hobgoblins did not fare nearly as well as the hobbits, and their numbers on Hauner have dwindled to fewer than five hundred. Imperialism Hauner is dominated by the two great hobgoblin empires - the Schwerthaufen Reich in the West and the Zyklon Protektorat in the East. Over the centuries, the continent has been under the sway of many large hobgoblin empires, and the militant goblinoids' imperialist ideals influence almost every nation and tribe on the vast continent. Hobgoblin Lands Letzteklaue Hobgoblin barony spun off from the Schwerthaufen Reich and managed by close family relations of the large empire. The small country is proudly independent and focuses mainly on mercantilism. Letzteklaue has a robust trading fleet and relies on the implied wrath of the Schwerthaufen Reich to keep its ships safe. Rotwald Baronie A strong kingdom dominated by forests and led by a powerful hobgoblin witch, Fritz Felheit. It is situated in the north of Ostenhauner. The Rotwald Baronie is fiercely opposed to the incursion of most civilization and industry, and Freiheit believes that he acts as the seneschal of Nature. A very brutal and cruel nature, but nature all the same. Druids and nature-oriented shamen and clerics are welcome here so long as they swear to show no mercy against the road builders and tree pullers. Schwarzesfang Reich This floundering kingdom is slowly being annexed by stronger forces in Sonnenhalle and Pruinae Paludis. Hundreds of years ago, the Schwarzesfang Reich occupied most of eastern Nordenhauner, but a series of weak heirs and poor leadership have led to its vastly diminished current state. Schlittenvater A mountainous, frigid kingdom mostly above the arctic circle, nominally allied with, but independent from the other arctic tribes. Schneestern Hardy hobgoblin tribes have banded together with a kingdom of frost giants for mutual defense against trolls, dragons and other beasts. Schwerthaufen Reich A huge empire that takes up most of the western side of the continent. It's Capital is Koniginmochte, nestled in the northeastern mountains of Westlichhauner. The Schwerthaufen Reich occupies the northern 2/3rds of Westlichhauner and the southwestern third of Nordenhauner. Its current ruler is Konig Wulfmesser. The Schwerthaufen Reich has existed for almost 600 years, though the groundwork for the empire was laid over 800 years ago by the warlord Wulfreid Dreibeinig when he united a number of warring hobgoblin tribes under his banner and proceeded to drive several dragons and their kobold slaves out of the area. Since the formal founding of the Reich in 2661 under Lothar Wütendschreit, it has continued to thrive and expand. It leverages military might and a series of alliances and treaties in order to continue to grow while expending relatively few resources on risky combat. Sonnenhalle This region is home to vast open plains in the west and rough mountains in the southeast. A number of dragons make their homes in the eastern mountains and central forests. In the far southeast, an ancient dragon has kept the Rotwald Baronie and the tribes of Trommelküste from expanding into her domain. Speertal An alliance between hobgoblin, goblin and kobold tribes led to the creation of Speertal, a low-lying area with copper-rich hills and excellent grazing lands. Stürzende Ufer A cold, nordic kingdom with an unusual amount of tectonic activity. Mostly hobgoblin and bugbear tribes who serve the whims of a loosely allied group of dragons. Trommelküste The drum coast is a large, but lightly populated region of goblin tribes led by hobgoblin or giantish strongmen and their families. Zyklon Protektorat Situated in the southeast of Ostenhauner, the Zyklon Protektorat is a large country that frequently sends out sea raids against elven, giant and orcish ports. The Protektorat is currently organized under the hobgoblin general known as Dunkles Auge. The Zyklon Protektorat is one of the few hobgoblin territories that makes any use of arcane magic, in the form of several witches and a handful of magi sanctioned by the general. The protektorat also employs clerics, inquisitors and a number of oracles - mostly hobgoblin, but some lizardfolk contractors and specialists as well. Ostenturm This imposing castle is dominated by an immense tower and training facility. Located on the southeast coast of Ostenhauner, the fortress controls a score of miles all around it. Allied with the Zyklon Protektorat, and mostly left to its own devices, the tower functions as a training facility for what are referred to as ‘unconventional assets.’ The facility is captained by a powerful warrior-scholar named Alkos Saeberth, the sixteenth leader of the school. Ostenturm is a very rigid training school, similar to a warrior's monastery. Non-Hobgoblin Holdings * Acalida - lizardfolk * Dagrau - Frost giants * Draco Nidium - dragons * Glacinter - dragons * Ignis Faucium - dragons, serpentfolk and kobolds * Natantes Herba - serpentfolk, naga and dragons * Patriam - serpentfolk, lizardfolk and naga * Pruinae Paludis - dragons, serpentfolk, naga * Saxalubri - kobolds, naga and dragons * Solistum - kobolds and dragons * Y Frydr - giants, trolls and ogres * Ynysoedd y Wlân - Giants * Ynys Dwfn - giants, mainly storm giants, stone giants and cloud giants * Ynys Mellt - giants, mainly storm giants, fire giants and cloud giants